narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in Datong
(Needs heavy editing, this is just copy pasted from my campaign intro. ) You were very optimistic when you first took up the the carer as a sword for hire. The plan was to run protection jobs for traveling merchants, see the world wile making money. Plus you were anxious to leave the Fusang as the wars was Taking so much from all of you. There were six when you started but a couple inter party conflicts tore the group apart as quickly as you came together. Only Jeebs seemed to come out of it without enemies. Everyone had gone there separate ways and five years have passed. In that time you did your best to get by, in some ways you grew as a person and in other ways nothing changed. Regardless many thingsin the world have changed, For example: the war that first pushed you to leave the Fusang has ended. In the later days of Khullas a messenger finds you with a letter marked with the signature of Jeebs. After all this time its a pleasant surprise to see a letter from him, after all you do feel that you owe him. However your mood turns sour and your guts wretches as you begin to read the letter. ( read letter ) Jeebs has never been very articulate but You can tell by the shaky handwriting that he really believes that his life is in danger. At once you pack up what few belongings you have accumulated and set off to Datong with all the urgency you are capable of. When you first approached Datong it was raining, it rains almost non stop this time of year. It was however clear enough to see why they call Datong the city of steam. a thick smog clung to the the buildings and lazily stretched upwards to join the cloud cover, it was likely difficult to see anything past the walls on a clear day with all that smoke and steam. It had hardly been a year since the peace treaty between the Hobgoblins and the Stone dwarf kingdoms had been signed after fifteen grueling years of atrocious war and it was evident. The impressiveness of the Massive city walls and Towering buildings behind jutting out from an almost endless expanse of open plains was undermined by a somewhat rundown theme. Half the wooden barracks that sit atop the wall are out of use due to severe damage, large sections of the wall have collapsed and where hastily repaired with wooden spikes. Bamboo scaffolding has been erected all over and many of the famed tall buildings show near fatal fire damage. You are well aware of the draconian Judicial system In the Fusang, Datong being the worst of all the Hobgoblin cites. You go through the humiliating process of the Fusang customs, as they tear through all your possessions and give you a thorough strip search. Stepping into the city propper did however better your mood, the YuezLhan festival is in full swing and the streets are full of food stalls selling cakes and other sweet foods wile fire dancers perform near constantly. You allow yourself to indulge a little until the final day of the Festival when the dragon dancers come out. My old friend, I know we didn’t end things very good like. But I desperately need your help and you know I wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t really important. To be truthful I fear for my life and I don’t know how much longer I can hide from these guys. I had a run of bad luck playing Mah Jongg at the dragon pearl and owed money and the guys I owed it to didn’t back down. They told me I could pay off my debt in other ways, with my legs of by doing a job for them. You gotta understand that I was a little drunk and there was a lot of these guys. Next thing i know this guy Gao wants me to put down this girl, she’s like 13 so I run. I try to go back to my room under the Inn but Gao is there and he’s trashing the place, and saying something about bringing the Flesh Peeler to find me. I don’t know what to do, I cant seem to get away from this guy Gao, he’s always so close behind me and its only a matter of time before i have to sleep. I feel like the walls are closing around me, everywhere I look there’s one of Gao’s men, I don’t know if they’re hallucinations or not. I need your help very badly. Please, if you still have any love left for me, meet me at the Peaking Garden HotPot restaurant when the dragons come out. Jeebs